Mexicana Navidad
by Khurysu
Summary: Noche Buena, regalos, comida, cerveza... y celebrar en casa de Sonora. Estados de Mexico y Mexico. SonoraxArizona


"_Jingle bells, jingle bells…_" Sonora cantaba mientras colocaba los regalos alrededor del decorado árbol navideño. "A ver… El regalo de Sinaloa… Ya. El de Baja California y Jalisco, ya, y el de Arizona por al gringo se le ocurre aparecer, ya; uno para México, ya… Y mi regalo de mi para mi, obvio que ya"

Dio un largo suspiro y fue directo a la cocina. "Romeritos, pavo, cerveza…. ¡Listo! Nomas falta ver si Juanjo va a traer el pastel como prometió"

**-Después de una llamada-**

"¡Pinche tapatío hijo de su madre!" Gruño el sonorense mientras le pagaba a la Doña de los pasteles, quien lo reprendió con la mirada después de escucharlo.

"¡Mijo! ¡No diga esas cosas, que hoy es Noche Buena!"

"Tiene razón… Capaz que Santa Claus no me trae nada…" Rio levemente. "¡Feliz Navidad, Doña Marta!" Tomó el pastel y salió de la tiendita.

X-x-x-x-X

"¡Marcos!"

"¡Gerardo!"

"¡Adrian!"

"¡Gerardo!"

"¡Papi Eduardo!"

"¡Gerardo!"

"¡Juanjo!"

"¡Puto!"

"Muérete, cabrón"

Todos los estados (y México) entraron a la casa después de ser recibidos.

"Te luciste, compadre" Dijo Sinaloa, mirando todas las lucecitas. "¿Pero para que es el muérdago?"

"Por si viene Arizona~" Sonora sonrió a su BFF.

"… ¡Que fregados!" México le dio un merecido zape a Sonora.

"¿Dónde está la comida? Ya me gruñen las tripas…" Interrumpió Jalisco.

"De tanto que te esmeraste en hacer el pastel, ¿verdad?"

"¡Traje tequila! ¡Confórmate con eso!"

**-Después de cenar, pelear, pistear, llamar a Arizona para ver si venia-**

Los mexicanos veían con cierto desdén al gringo.

"¿What? ¿Don't you want me here?" Siseó Arizona.

"¡Perate, wey! ¡Aquí en mi casa se habla español!" Gritó México.

"No me hizo caso con el muérdago…" Snif "Como sea, ¡tengo regalos!" El sonorense tomo todas las cajas que pudo y las puso frente a sus hermanos. "Sírvanse"

El primero en tomar la caja fue México. "A ver que es…" Rasgo el papel metálico y deshizo el moño. "¡Un autógrafo del Chicharito! ¡Sí!" Dijo el mexicano al ver el marco. "El hizo que casi ganara el mundial… ¡Gracias!"

"Ots, yo se que quiere mi papi~"

"Let see…" Arizona tomo la delgada caja envuelta en los colores de la bandera americana. "¿What is it?" Miró hacia Sonora.

"Open it~" Sinaloa y Jalisco empezaban a cansarse de tanto inglés.

"Fine…" Abrió la caja. "… ¡The fuck!" Gruño el. "¿What the fuck is this?" Miró la foto de Sonora y él en sus buenos tiempos; cuando el aun era territorio de México. En la foto estaban los dos niños, tomados d de la mano y sonriendo. "¡Go die to hell!" Se levanto y fue hacia la salida.

"…"

"…"

X-x-x-x-X

"¡No te mates, wey!" Gritó Baja California al ver la pistola (sin balas) que tenia Sonora.

"¡No merezco vivir!" Sollozó Sonora, al más puro estilo de novela. "¡Me rompió el corazón!"

"Le copias al pobre niño…"

"Ya, ya… Todavía quedan regalos, abrámoslos de una vez" Suspiró México. "Y, Sonora, olvídate de él"

"Ok… Ten, compadre" Le tendió el regalo a Sinaloa.

"Gracias… ¡A la madre! ¡Un rifle!" Los ojos del moreno brillaban. "¿Para cuando vayamos de casería?"

"Exacto, pero también para que corras a los narcos de tu casa"

"Muy gracioso"

"Para servirte"

"¿Y el mío?" Preguntó inocentemente Baja California.

"Atrás del de Jalisco"

"Vale" Abrió el regalo, etc, etc. "¿Zapatos?"

"Tenis"

"… ¿Tenis?"

"¡No cualquier tenis! ¡Son Ed Hardy! Wey, me costaron un chingo, no seas ingrato…"

"No es eso… Es que… Es que yo no te traje nada…"

"No problem~ Este bato tampoco me dio nada~" Señalo a Jalisco. "Pero él es puta y tu no"

"Cállate, y dame mi regalo"

"Sobres, ahí ta"

"Hm" Rasgo la envoltura y casi despedazo la caja. "Un… un… un… un… ¡UN BALON DEL MUNDIAL ORIGINAL! ¡GRACIAS!" Tacleo a Sonora en una abrazo.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Me violan!"

X-x-x-x-X

"¡Bye, bye! ¡Los veo el lunes!"

"Adiós~"

X-x-x-X

Sonora suspiró mientras recogía la basura. "Hm, que bueno que les gustaron sus regalos…" Tiro los papeles en el bote de basura.

"¿Y tu regalo de ti para tu? …" Escucho una voz demasiado conocida detrás de el.

"¿A-Arizona?" Volteo para encontrarse, efectivamente, con el rubio. "Pensé que te había ido…"

El solo se encogió de hombros. "Ya ves que no"

"También pensé que oficialmente ya no hablabas español" Se burló Sonora.

"En público no" Se acerco lentamente al sonorense hasta ponerse a su lado. "No esperaba que me invitaras… Después de… ya sabes…"

"Tu nueva ley… Ya sé, pero no podía dejarte fuera, eres mi amigo, después de todo" Lo rodeo con uno de sus brazos. "Feliz Navidad"

El americano se sonrojó. "Feliz Navidad…"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

FELIZN NAVIDAD, GENTE~~~~~! (L)

Asdf

Este es mi regalo de mi para mi, un merecido SonAri (Osease SonoraxArizona)

Que cuta 3

Fuck, se me dificulta escribir tanto personajes a la vez. x_x


End file.
